Rubinrot
by daniela cipriano
Summary: (adaptación del libro rubí) Como cualquier otro día, regrese pronto a casa al salir del instituto. Mi tía se había quedado sin sus dulces favoritos y me ofrecí para ir a la tienda a comprar mas. Pero de camino empece a sentir algo muy extraño: las piernas me temblaban y tuve una sensación rara en el estomago, de repente, la calle desapareció, pero muchas cosas eran diferentes.


Holaaaaa! Pues esta es una adaptacion del libro rubinrot, de Kerstein Gier, que en particular es mi libro favorito.

Desclaimer: rubinrot y gakuen alice no me pertenecen y todo eso.

Prologo

Hyde Park, Londres

8 de Abril de 1912

Mientras ella se dejaba caer de rodillas y se echaba a llorar, él miró en todas direcciones. Como había supuesto, a esa hora, el parquet estaba vacío. Faltaba mucho para que el jogging se pusiera de moda, y para los vagabundos que dormían en los bancos cubiertos solo con un periódico hacía demasiado frío.

Envolvió con cuidado el cronógrafo en el paño y lo guardó en su mochila, mientras ella permanecía acurrucada junto a una de los árboles de la orilla norte del Serpentine Lake sobre una alfombra de flores marchitas.

Sus hombros se sacudían convulsivamente y sus sollozos sonaban como los quejidos desesperados de un animal herido. Él no soportaba verla así, pero sabía por experiencia que era mejor dejarla en paz, de modo que se sentó a su lado en la hierba húmeda por el rocío, miró hacia la superficie lisa como un espejo de lago y espero.

Esperó a que aquel dolor, que probablemente nunca la abandonaría del todo, se aplacara un poco.

Aunque en realidad se sentía lo mismo que ella, trató de dominarse. No quería que encima tuvera que preocuparse por él.

-¿Ya se han inventado los pañuelos de papel?-preguntó finalmente, tratando de contener el llanto y volviendo hacia él la cara mojada por las lágrimas.

-Ni idea, pero puedo ofrecerte un pañuelo de época con monograma.

-M.M. No se lo habras robado a misaki…

-Me lo dio por iniciativa propia. Puedes sonarte tranquilamente, princesa.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa mientras le devolvia el pañuelo.

-Te lo he dejado un asco. Lo siento.

-¡Da igual! En esta época los cualgan a secar al sol y los utilizan otra vez- explicó él- Lo importante es que has dejado de llorar.

En seguida las lágrimas volvieron a asomar sus ojos.

-No tendríamos que haberla dejado en la Estacada. ¡Nos necesita! No sabemos si nuestro truco funcionará, y nunca podremos saber si ha resultado.

Al oír sus palabras, sintio una punzada de dolor.

-Muertos le hubiéramos servido aún menos.-repuso.

-Si hubiéramos podidio escondernos con ella en algún sitio, en el extranjero, bajo nombres falsos, solo hasta que fuera lo bastante mayor…

Él la interrumpió, sacudiendo energeticamente la cabeza.

-Nos hubieran encontrado donde quiera que hubiésemos ido, ya lo hemos discutido mil veces. No la hemos dejado en la Estacada; hemos hecho lo único que podiamos hacer: darle la posibilidad de vivir una vida segura. Al menos durante los proximos 16 años.

Ella calló un momento. A lo lejos se oía relinchar un caballo y aunque ya era casi de noche, llegaban voces del West Carriage Drive.

-Sé que tienes razón- admitió finalmente- Pero duele tanto saber que nunca volveremos a verla…-se paso la mano por los ojos llorosos-. En fin almenos no nos aburriremos. Tarde o temprano también nos localizarán en esta época y nos echaran encima a los Vigilantes. Él no renunciara al cronógrafo ni a sus planes sin luchar.

L a emoción de la Aventura brillaba en sus ojos y él sonrió aliviado al comprender que la crisis había pasado.

-Talvez hayamos sido más listos que él-dijo-o al final el otro no funcione. Entonces quedaría bloqueado.

-Sí, eso estaría muy bien. Pero, si no sucede asi, nosotros somos los únicos que podemos interponernos en sus planes.

-Precisamente pore so hemos hecho lo correcto- repuso él levantandose y sacudiendose la suciedad de los jeans-.¡Y ahora ven! Esta hierba está empapada y tu aun tienes que cuidarte.

Dejó que tirara de ella hacia arriba y la besara.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?¿Buscar un escondite para el cronógrafo?

Indecisa, miró al otro lado del Puente que separa Hyde Park de Kensigton Gardens.

-Sí. Pero antes saquearemos los depósitos de los vigilantes y nos proveremos de dinero. Luego podemos tomar el tren a Southampton. El miércoles , el titanic zarpa de allí para su viaje inaugural.

-¿Es esta tu idea de cuiadarse?.-dijo ella riendo- no importa, estoy contigo.

El se allegro tanto de verla sonreir de nuevo que inmediatamente volvió a besarla.

-De hecho, estaba pensando…Ya sabes que los capitanes de barco tienen autorización para celebrar matrimonios en alta mar, ¿verdad, princesa?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?¿En el titanic?¿Estas loco?

-Seria muy romantico.

-Bueno, hasta que llegue lo del iceberg-Apoyo la cabeza en sup echo y hundió la cara en su quiero tanto…-mumuró.

-¿Quieres convertirte en mi mujer?

-Sí-respondio ella, con la cabeza enterrada en su solo si bajamos en Queenstown como muy tarde.

-¿Lista para la Aventura,princesa?

-Estoy lista si tú lo estás-dijo ella en voz baja.

Los viajes incontrolados en el tiempo se anunciaran,

Por regla general, unos minutos, o a veces también

Horas o incluso días antes, por una sensación de vertigo

En la cabeza, en el estómago y/o en las piernas. Muchos portadores

del gen han informado también de la aparición de Dolores de cabeza

de tipo migrañoso. El primer salto en el tiempo—llamado Salto de

Iniciación—se produce entre los dieciseís y los diecisiete años del

Portador del gen.

De las crónicas de los vigilantes,

Volume 2, Leyes generals


End file.
